Blue Books
by LetThemEatLlamas
Summary: 25 sentences depicting various stages of Zack and Bailey's lives together.


**A/N:** If you ever think doing sentence fics is fun and easy then RUN. This was so annoying, and difficult, and the grammar was just... Ugh. Just don't write sentence fics unless you want to be tortured.

* * *

_Blue Books_

_1: Ocean_  
"I wish I had eyes as beautiful as yours," she blushed in admittance, at which he shared his own secret with her, "They may not be the color of the ocean, but I could drown in your eyes all day."

_2: Veil_  
You know you are in love with someone they say when you are knocked breathless at the sight of them, but Zack never believed it until her veil was lifted on their wedding day, and decided that he didn't need air as long as he had her.

_3: Book_  
"You gave me a book..." he stated suspiciously, "It's my favorite, I thought you might like it, but if you don't want to read it then I guess I'll just-" "I'll read it."

_4: Rocking_  
He couldn't dance, but nothing could compare to the feeling of him holding her in his arms as they rocked to the music, and as the years passed she discovered that she wasn't much of a dancer anymore either.

_5: Fight_  
"I didn't do it, that girl was lying," Zack screamed out as Bailey stormed out of his cabin, leaving him alone to think about the repercussions of that night, "I would never hurt you like that," he whispered all alone as tears clouded his vision.

_6: Distance_  
The trip from New Haven to Boston might as well have been from Earth to the Moon, but as long as they knew that there was no distance between their hearts, then they would never truly be apart.

_7: Fairy Tale_  
"You are my princess," he murmured against her ear, before pressing a few loving kisses to her neck, she giggled, "Well I can't say that you aren't Charming."

_8: Song_  
"_You are my world, my love, my life, I wouldn't-_ mmph," her lips silenced his singing before parting after a few moments of bliss, "I didn't think I was that bad," he laughed sarcastically, "No, but I can think of some other things that you're much better at with your mouth," she smiled as his lips came rushing back to hers.

_9: Giggle_  
Her giggle was the most infectious sound, so much so that he secretly decided one day that he wanted it to be the last thing he heard before he left this world; instead he heard sobs.

_10: Stars_  
"Zack," she gasped, tilting her head to gaze at the hundreds of glow in the dark stars that dotted their bedroom ceiling, "I know you miss them being in the city."

_11: Growth_  
His voice had deepened, he had slimmed down, grew up in more ways than one; she knew for sure when he asked her to be his girlfriend that puberty had definitely transformed Zack Martin for the better.

_12: One_  
Growing up he had share everything, and finally he had a single thing he could call his own and be selfish with and never let go of, because she was his _one_ true love.

_13: Crib_  
Her tear streaked face laid against the unboxed surface of the child's crib, holding back tears, he lifted her frail body from the ground, but couldn't find anymore strength to leave the empty nursery, or the thought of their unborn child, behind.

_14: Language_  
Much to her dismay, he never became fluent in Spanish, much less able to remember more than a handful of words after completing the course, but he never forgot how to say "Te amo" to Bailey, known in his prefered language as "I love you."

_15: Smoothies_  
One of the perks of having a boyfriend who worked at the smoothie counter was free smoothies... well not really, let's just say that kisses became Bailey's new currency of choice.

_16: Blanket_  
She was a blanket stealer, and while this annoyed Zack in the early years of their marriage, overtime he found that watching her smile in contentment, wrapped up in their comforter, was worth the chilly nights.

_17: Chemistry_  
"The French Revolution started in..." Bailey started off as her bored boyfriend sighed, closing the history book before leaning in to rest his forehead against hers, "Can we start on chemistry now?"

_18: Yes_  
_Yes_, such a simple word changed her life in one second; it made her heart flutter, and her smile broaden, and her eyes tear up, it seemed like the most natural thing in the world, so much so that she wasn't sure why she ever doubted for a second that she was meant to marry Zack.

_19: Cry_  
The rush relief came over them when they heard the first cry of their newborn daughter, knowing that she was healthy, safe, and alive brought tears of their own to the married couple's eyes.

_20: Secrets_  
"You can't tell anyone I'm a girl," she panicked in the wake of her stranger of a roommate discovering her identity, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," and much to her surprise, it was.

_21: Empty_  
She still caught herself setting his place at the table, sleeping on only her side of the bed, calling his name to see if he needed anything while she was out... This house was just so empty without him, almost as empty as her heart.

_22: Seduction_  
"Maybe... w-we should um..." he stuttered on as she trailed kissed along his collarbone, playing teasingly with his belt buckle, "Continue," she suggested, kissing him lower down his body before he finally gave into her, knowing fully well that she had beat him at his own game.

_23: Sleep_  
"I can't sleep," she whispered into his ear, even though she knew that being the heavy sleeper he was he wouldn't wake up, however his tired eyes fluttered open at the sound of her voice, "You too?"

_24: Midnight_  
"Another kiss at midnight, guess this means you want to spend this year with me too," Zack hummed against Bailey's lips as Old Lang Syne echoed in the background, her eyes flickered open to meet his in all seriousness, "I think I might want to spend every year with you."

_25: Sky_  
Their love was like the sky, endless, which is why at his burial she couldn't keep her eyes off it, knowing that their love stretched into the unknown just like that beauteous blue sky, and that one day they might meet again.


End file.
